Megamind 2
by KP100
Summary: When a new revelation has opened up to Megamind, he must pretend to be a bad guy again, but there's just one problem. There's a new villian in town. What shall our favorite giant blue headed Super hero-villian do?
1. Alive?

**_I'm obsessed with this movie, and got this idea by watching a video of it with Katy Perry's fireworks playing... Enjoy! AND REVIEW!_**

**_I don't own Megamind. If i did, it would be either half finished or totally pointless by now._**

* * *

><p>"Sir, your new super hero suit is ready." Minion called Megamind over to the newly painted closet. Megamind grinned gleefully and jogged his way over to him.<p>

Opening the double white doors, Minion pulled out a hanger with a blue sheet over it and it's contents.

"Close your eyes Sir."

"Do I really have to?" Megamind asked in a childlike manor.

"Yes." The fish deadpanned. Megamind rolled his eyes then closed them, but smiled never the less.

"And," there was a rustling in front of Megamind as Minion pulled the sheet off. "open."

Megamind opened his eyes and gasped.

"It's perfect." He narrowed his eyes and grinned. Touching the fabric, only for a bot to fall on his hand and clamp down. His green eyes widened, before he screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ready? Lets go..." Megamind mumbled to his Minion as the two took off making wooshing sounds as if they were flying through the city streets. Actually, they didn't want to get caught, so it was more like alleyways.<p>

"Lets patrol!"

"Yeah!"

"Ready, and... PATROL!" Megamind yelled out taking off, his white cape blowing out from under him. They were having a lot of fun, patrolling the city's alleyways, when suddenly megamind went whooshing by an alley way and saw a recognizable figure standing in the middle of the alleyway, arms crossed, tapping her foot. He stopped behind a wall, and slowlly backed up till he was standing next to her.

"Urr, hi Roxanne." he grinned guiltily.

"What were you just doing?" she asked, amused.

"Oh...um... patrolling?" he asked self consciously.

"Uh huh. Anyways, I need to tell you something. And _what _are you wearing?"

"What? It's my super hero costume." He grinned hitting a heroic pose. Jutting his chest out. His costume was a white hazmat suit with a giant blue double M in the center. His elbow length gloves were the same color blue along with his knee length boots.

"Minion made it?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways... I really need to tell you something, it's really important." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over the the edge of the alley way.

"What? What is it Roxanne?" he asked, concern etched into his eyes.

"Your parents."

"What about them?" He asked, incredulous.

"They're alive!"


	2. Reactions

**_Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>"What! How could they be alive? The ship they were in was gonna blow up!" Megamind started freaking out. Roxanne watched with concern, but finally reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.<p>

"Megamind, they managed to get out before it blew up. They're here. And looking for you."

"Oh no, they can't find me yet! I'm supposed to be a villian. They'll think i'm a failure." He put his hand on his eyes and dragged them down, showing the pink part of his bottom eyelids.

"Megamind, they're your parents. They'll accept you no matter what." She gave him a caring hug, one which he returned.

"I gotta go, good luck. I'll call you later!" Then, she was gone. Megamind turned toward Minion, who'd heard the whole thing, and started walking toward his used-to-be-evil-lair and said, "Come on minion, we need to get ready for my parents." Minion raised his eyebrows before starting off with his master.

_With His Parents..._

"Honny, are you sure he's here?"

"Yes, see these papers? It shows a blue man with a big head behind bars. That _has _to be him. His name is... Mha... Meha... Megamindah. Megamind. His name's Megamind!"

"Are you sure that's how you pronounce it? It sounds a bit off if you ask-"

"Yes, I'm quit sure. Lets find him!" His father rolled up the paper, and placed it in is pocket before walking off down the alleyway to find his long lost son, Megamind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, it's so short, I ran out of ideas... next chapter should be up either tomorrow or this weekend. Also, my nephew is being born RIGHT NOW. His name is a secret, all we know is that he might be named Elvis, if not, that'll probably end up being his nickname. His sister's name's Amelia. Elvis and Amelia. Cute sound... anyways... REVIEW!<em>**


	3. Conference

**_My friend called right in the middle of me watching Megamind. :( And I'm supposed to be blowing off the driveway today... hehe._**

* * *

><p>Megamind walked into his lair and immidiatly started thinking. His hand was on his chin as he sat in his black swivel chair, staring at the computer moniters.<p>

"How do I make my parents think I'm a villian without makeing Metrocity think the same?" he questioned himself quitly. As he glanced in the computer screens, he noticed his old cape. The black on with spikes. Smiling because a plan was forming in his mind, he spun around and lept to the cape. Grabbing it, he noticed it had a few holes in it.

"Minion! I have an idea! Get the sewing kit!" he yelled over his shoulder, grinning happily.

* * *

><p>That night Megamind went parading through the streets, laughing with Minion.<p>

"HIT IT!" He grinned as he pointed at Minion. Pink's song Raise Your Glass started playing, as Megamind grinned and he and minion hummed and walked to the beat. He had scheduled a public announcement at city hall to warn the citizens of Metro City about this pedicrament.

When they made it to the top step of city hall, he signaled Minion to cut the music. Minion smiled and hit hte stop button, only for it to change to a different track.

"Cuz we gonna rock this club, we gonna go all night, we gonna light it up, like it's dyno-mite!" suddenly boomed out of the black stero sitting on Minion's shoulder. Megamind arched an eyebrow and slowly turned around. Minion then simply took the CD out, as Megamind stared at him.

"Really?" a Brain Bot (A/N: Or is it Brawn Bot?) handed Megamind a mike, and he proceded to tap it twice then blow into it.

"I've called all of you here today to warn you, of a possible threat to the city. But don't worry! I plan on getting rid of it in a non-destructive, hopefully harmless and quickly way as possible. Any questions?" A reporter in the back raised her hand and stepped forward when Megamind called on her.

"If you don't mind my askeing, what is this "possible threat"?" she asked him, arching a well plucked eyebrow, flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Oh...um, good. I'm glad you asked that. The threat would be... my parents." He slowly revealed.

"But i thought you're parents were dead." she asked him again.

"So did I." he deadpanned.

"I only recently learned that not only are they alive, but in the city looking for me. Also, they think I'm a villian..." he trailed off on the last part, letting his audiance imagine for themselves just what might go down soon.

"Do you know where they are, or how long it will take them to find you?" the blonde reporter asked.

"Nope." he answered simply.

"Anymore questions?"

Silence.

"Alrighty then, I will inform you all if I get anymore info. Till then, keep your eyes out for two adults that look similar to me." and on that note, he walked off. The audience all stared at each other in total silence and shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I will leave it on that note. Sorry, it isn't as funny as the recent chappies, I'll try to add in a lot of humor next chapter. But it'll probobly come out next week after Wensday, I'm going on vacation in a couple of days, and will be back on Wensday. Review!<em>**


	4. So Close

**_My friend Cloaked Irken is helping me out with this story. We're PMing each other ideas for it. I'll give them credit for them idea(s) at the bottom of each chapter! Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Kyle Grett stopped his daily walk to read a piece of paper for a lost dog that was taped onto a sop sign. In the middle of reading it, a couple went walking by him. Whipping around, he realized something. That couple was... Megamind's father and mother! And he said they were a "possible threat"! He quickly started running, faster than he had ever ran, till he got to Megamind's "hide out". He called it a hide-out, but every citizen in Metro City knew were it was.<p>

He started banging on the wall, repeatedly, while looking over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't followed him. Suddenly the wall was gone from his fist, and he felt his fist knock into something else. He turned around to see Megamind stand up, rubbing the spot on his forehead were Kyle had accidentally hit him.

"Got quit o' punch there." Megamind commented.

"Sorry, but Mr. Megamind-"

"Just call me Megamind. The Mr. part makes me feel old."

"Yes, yes, of coarse. Megamind, I just saw your parents!" Megamind's eyes widened. He quickly looked around outside, then grabbed Kyle's wrist and pulled him inside.

"Minion," he yelled out, "come here!"

Minion showed up next to the invisible car, which at the time, wasn't invisible.

"Yes sir?" he asked him, casually walking up.

"This young man-"

"My name's Kyle."

"Right, right. Kyle here says he saw my parents!"

"What!" Minion slipped on a puddle of grease leftover from when they were doing something, lord knows what, to the car. He continued to slide till he got to Megamind who he accidetally knoked over.

"Where did you see them? This is important, I need to try to get them to leave as soon as possible, or they could destroy the city!" Megamind asked Kyle, ignoring Minion's cries for some assistance by the tools, which had knocked over on top of him, as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Follow me, I'll take you to where I saw them." Kyle grabbed Megamind's wrist and led them out of the lair.

* * *

><p>"I think we're getting close."<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"Look." Pointing at the ground, Megamind's mother looked and saw a blue sign that said 'Megamind's lair. Straight ahead one mile."

"Now, prepare to act evil, so our son won't feel so out of place." his father straightened his shoulders and let out an evil laugh.

"How was that?"

"Needs work, but it was ok." His mom smiled softly before walking ahead of her husband.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, they're getting kinda close. As for the idea that Cloaked Irken had, it was that someone finds his parents, freaks out, and tells Megamind. I added in the whole Megamind and Minion freaking out part... anyways... REVIEW! And I hope how long it is made up for the previous chapter. :D<em>**


	5. What's the Plan?

**_My dog died this morning. :( So I'm listening to Bad to the Bone and writing. Here's what comes out of my mind as a distraction! _**

* * *

><p>"They went that way." Kyle told Megamind, pointing down a dark alley.<p>

Megamind, whom was still in his hero suit, nodded and thanked him before walking down the alley.

He was in the darkest part of the alley when a glowing green gun suddenly emerged from the darkness and landed on the tip of his nose. Looking down the gun quickly, he saw a blue finger on the triger.

Sighing a sigh of relief, he smiled and said confidentley, "That's no way to treat your son." A blue man emerged from the darkness.

"Son? You're in white, and I can't see your skin. Your'e no son of mine." He raised his gun again, but Megamind pushed it away, and stepped into the only soarce of light, right in front of his father.

His father's eyebrows bushed together and looked at the picture in the newspaper and then back at Megamind. Finally, he smiled warmly.

"Son." he pulled Megamind into a giant hug, pratically crushing him.

"Da-ad... ca-an't... bre-eath." He wheezed out.

"Oops, sorry son." It was then that Megamind realized somone was missing.

"Where's Mother?" he asked, only for her to emerge from the shadows.

"Son." she warmly pulled him into a much softer hug. When the hug was over, his father took hold of Megaminds shoulders, and looked at him for a long moment.

"Youv'e grown." Megamind laughed.

"Well I hope I did, I don't exactly want to be a grown man that looks like a baby. Not very menacing."

"Why are you in white, I thought you were a bad guy?" his mother asked him.

"Uh... I am. My black suit's in the wash, and this is all I had left." He lied, making a mental note to wash his black suit and put it on.

"Let's go home." he took hold of his parents wrists and took them to his home.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, this is my home." he turned on the lights and walking in.<p>

"Wow son, did you do all this yourself?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"I never heard of a super villian having spiders." his mom said, looking at the spider that was hanging infront of her face.

Megamind's eyes widened.

"Uh... yes. The speeider. Even the smalles bite from Erathnus Deathecus can easily peralise-" a wind suddenly blew the spider right into his eye.

"AH!" He said, dtanding still, Minion, who happened to walk up right then, slapped his eye. STanding up and glaring at Minion, he sighed.

"Great. _Another _speeider bite."

It's getting kinda late, let's go to bed." Minion told them, winking at Megamind.

"Yes, you must be tired from your'e entire trip here, follow me." Megamind led his parents to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Sir, what are you gonna do?" Minion asked Megamind.<p>

"I'm gonna... get Metroman to act as a hero again, and we'll act it out till they leave."

"Sir that's _crazy. _They'll find out eventually."

"Hopefully not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well... my mom's urging me off the computer so... bye! REVIEW!<strong>_


	6. Cinnamon Rolls, Coffee, and A Plan

**_Well... I watched Megamind YouTube vids all morning and watched Megmind last night... all the way till 1:34 am. xD Ahem... anyways, here's the next chappie! And I made extra long 'cause you all waited longer than usual... SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!_**

**_*Hides under bed with her mother's saw* _**

* * *

><p>Beep!<p>

Beep!

Bee-

Megamind groaned as he rolled out of bed and followed his nose all the way to the kitchen, where the delicious scent of cinnamon rolls and badly brewed coffee started. He stummbled into the room, and pored out the bad coffee, and started to brew a new better pot from his favorite Starbucks flavors then took a seat. Picking up a cinnamon roll, he began eating as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Glancing around, he noticed Minion wasn't anywhere around. Furrowing his brow he got up and walked to Minion's room. Knocking politely, he waited a moment before walking in.

Minion wasn't there, so he walked out to the main room, and noticed the car keys were gone, and in their place was a note.

_Sir,_

_Took your parents for a ride around the city. You were sleeping like a rock so we let you sleep._

_-Minion_

Megamind put the note down, shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen his coffee machine beeped letting him know the coffee was done. Taking out the coffee pot and a mug, he poured some coffee in and added a spoonful of sugar. Sniffing it deepley, he sighed and took a sip.

"Ouwch!" He yelled out. The coffee was _far _too hot. He set the mug down, and went to the fridge. Sticking his hand under the ice machine, he hit the button for cubed ice and pushed the lever. Out came three cubes of ice straight into the palm of his hand. Smiling slightly, he dropped the ice into the mug, and used a spoon to stir it around so it'll melt faster.

After drinking his coffee, he stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>After his shower, he stepped out into the hall, and walked to his closet. Pulling on his favorite costume (the one he wore through the movie), he walked outside to get the paper.<p>

Sitting down on the couch, he stared at the paper. After a few moments, he mumbled to himself, "Why do I pretend to read this every morning?" He tossed the paper onto a pile of old newspapers, landing with an article up that said something very important. (You'll find out either later in this chapter or as the story progresses.) He decided he'd go out and see Roxanne, and tell her about his parents.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the city, a red headed very strong mad man was wrecking small havoc on a small part of the city. He didn't want Megamind to hear about him just yet, but he wanted some citizens to know he was there. Piking up a newspaper that was lying on the ground he saw a picture of Megamind and Roxanne hugging at the opening of the Megamind Museum. Getting, mad, he burned the paper, right through Megamind's head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ding- Dong<em>

Roxanne Richie walked up to her apartment door and looked through the peep hole. A look of pleased surprise came across her face as she unlocked the door and let the blue man inside.

"Hey, didn't know you were stopping by."

"Oh, well, here I am! I wanted to tell you something about my parents."

"What?"

"I found them."

"Thats good. Did you tell them you were good?"

"I was about to when I heard my Father laugh evilly and then ask Mother if the laugh was evil enough."

"Oh..."

"Yes. I just don't know what to do... what do you think?"

"I think you should tell them... where are they exactly?"

"Minion took them for a ride around town. And how can I tell them if they're evil? I'll just be a disappointment..."

"Megamind, your parents will except you for no matter what. Believe me, I grew up with parents."

Megamind took a deep intake of air and slowly let it go. "I guess your right. But will you be with me when I do it?"

"Sure." Smiling, the couple walked out of the apartment and to Megamind's home, to wait for Minion and the parents.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Crawls halfway out from under bed, clutching the saw.*<em>**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, please review! And don't kill me!_**

**_*Crawls back under bed, terrified.*_**


	7. UPDATE

**_Just a quick update. This will be deleted the next time I update._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, but I have news. Thanks to Superstorm Sandy, I have an aunt in the hospital up in New Jersey. She's doing fine, don't worry, but I have that o deal with, friend trouble, guy truble, and grades to stress over so updates are going to be slow for a while. I'll try to update soon though! Sorry again._**

**_Oh, ands since I'm posting this in 2 different fandoms, to the one that hasn't seen hide or hare (hair?) of me in almost a year, I HAVE GOTTEN BACK INTO THIS FANDOM RECENTLY._**

**_Thank you deviantArt._**

**_Anyways, I'll be updating some old stories from this fandom soon. Hopefully._**

**_Okay, that's basically it. Bye!_**


End file.
